Pós Incidente
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Sequel de ‘Max’. Doutora Brennan finalmente tomou o ‘problema’ em suas mãos. Pobre Booth... - Classificação: 16 anos


**Título:** Pós 'Incidente'

**Autor:** Yasmin

**Categoria:** Spoiler de todas as temporadas. Especialmente dos episódios **3x03**, 4x20 e 5x04.

**Advertências:** Linguagem Obscena.

**Classificação:** **16 anos (R)**

**Capítulos:** Um

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Sinopse:** Sequel de 'Max'. Doutora Brennan finalmente tomou o 'problema' em suas mãos. Pobre Booth...

* * *

**N/a: Essa é uma espécie de continuação das fics "O Que Eu Também Não Entendo" e "Max" (Você pode procurá-las no meu perfil).**

**Obs.:** R, porque eu sou meio pervertida :brinks:

* * *

**'Bones' não me pertence. E, acredito, não vai me pertencer. Estou tentando lidar com isso.**

* * *

Booth estava com medo. Não, ele estava morrendo de medo de uma mulher. Ou melhor: de sua parceira. Normalmente, ele era corajoso, arrogante e zombeteiro. Mas, inferno! Bones o estava enlouquecendo desde aquela "esclarecedora" sessão com Sweets.

_Maldito_, Booth pensou com amargura. A culpa era toda daquele fedenho pervertido. Provavelmente, achando que era hora de 'papai' e 'mamãe' lhe darem um irmãozinho. Só... _Maldito_.

Ele tentava ao máximo não ficar sozinho com Brennan, porque tinha a impressão que ela começaria atacá-lo verbalmente sobre o "incidente" assim que tivesse chance. Nunca acontecera. E, com o tempo, Booth acabara relaxando.

Fora seu primeiro erro.

---

Aquela quarta-feira parecia como qualquer outro dia. E fora mesmo... Até que eles se encontraram sozinhos no apartamento dele, regados por cerveja e comida tailandesa e papeladas do caso concluído.

-Você tem andado muito distraído Booth. – Brennan disse, apesar de sua atenção estar voltada para sua comida.

_Como se você não soubesse a razão, Bones_, o homem pensou com ironia.

E então ela comentou como quem fala do tempo:

-Eu sei que você é atraído por mim.

-Desculpe? – Booth ergueu a vista, quase deslocando o pescoço tamanha rapidez do movimento.

_Merda. _Ele não espera por isso agora.

-Eu sei que se sente atraído por mim – Brennan repetiu calmamente.

-Bones, eu não acho...

-A questão é, Booth, por que você nunca tomou qualquer atitude? - Ela o fitou com curiosidade. – Não me venha dizer sobre razões profissionais. Você sabe? Parker tem razão, é uma razão estúpida.

-E-Eu realmente não acho

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso perverso e Booth parou de falar, observando-a ainda em choque. Ele não espera _mesmo_ que ela trouxesse outra vez o assunto à tona depois de semanas sem qualquer comentário. Booth demorou mais um segundo para perceber que ela provavelmente armara isso, deixando-o acreditar que havia finalmente entendido o motivo pelo qual ele não queria falar. Deus, como ele pode ser tão estúpido? A mulher era diabólica.

-Eu tomei uma decisão.

-Você?

-Yeah. – ela sorria inocentemente – Vou tomar o problema em minhas mãos.

-Hum?

Qual era o problema dele? Havia se tornado monossilábico de repente? Booth expirou irritado.

Sem qualquer aviso, ela se sentou em seu colo. – Sente-se distraído quando me movo Booth? – ela girou os quadril e Booth quase choramingou. – Eu não sei o que isso significa – ela disse com maldade quando ele grunhiu, repetindo o movimento.

O homem segurou com firmeza seus quadris, impedindo-a de se mover. – Bones.

Era _aquele_ tom de aviso. E ela riu suavemente. – O que foi? Eu pensei que fosse uma pergunta simples.

-Temperance, não me provoque.

Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. – Eu quero ter sexo com você, Booth.

-Bones – ele resmungou tentando retirá-la de seu colo, sem sucesso. – Você não pode dizer coisas assim.

-Por que não? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Por mais que você proteste, seu corpo não parece se opor – Brennan retrucou em seu tom analítico. – Na verdade, parece _bem_ animad-

-Ok. Eu não quero ouvir. Obviamente meu corpo é um traidor.

A cabeça dela pendeu para o lado enquanto o observava. – Você quer dizer que é apenas seu corpo que está estimulado pelo meu, Booth?

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dela, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, sua face corada; e ele se deu conta, finalmente, que tinha uma excitada Temperance Brennan sobre suas pernas. _Deus misericordioso_.

-_Deus, não_ – murmurou roucamente por fim.

-Então qual é o problema? – indagou confusa.

-Bones... – os olhos dele imploravam para que ela deixasse dela lado, só uma vez, sua curiosidade. Brennan, não estava disposta a meias verdades. – _Está bem. –_ ele resmungou, suas mãos instintivamente ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para si, porque ele tinha uma ligeira impressão de que o que iria dizer colocaria o pequeno mundo racional dela de cabeça para baixo e que seu próximo passa seria, provavelmente, correr.

-Booth? – a mulher indagou quando o amigo não disse nada.

Ele expirou:

- Eu não posso separar sexo de amor, _não_ _se for com você_. E não vou arriscar perder o que temos porque estamos afim de _foder_ – o tom dele era baixo ao dizer a palavra e ela quase riu de seu desconforto. - Porque atração é apenas isso, uma _foda_ muito boa – ele deu de ombros. - Não vou correr o risco de vê-la se afastar de mim porque de repente percebeu que não pode lidar bem com a perspectiva de ter dormido com seu parceiro. Ambos sabemos que você tem problemas para confiar em outra pessoa, e eu _não_ vou quebrar a que você me dispensou, depois, devo acrescentar, de constante esforço da minha parte. Eu também sei que 'atração' é algo com o que sabe lidar, mas não vou facilitar para você. Eu quero tudo. Eu sinto muito.

-Faça amor comigo, Booth - Ela riu ligeiramente, suavemente, sob seu olhar perplexo. – Você sabe, _eu_ tenho uma curva de aprendizagem incrivelmente elevada – acrescentou arrogantemente. Imediatamente após, seus lábios estavam sobre os dele com firmeza.

Definitivamente, Temperance Brennan seria sua morte. E Seeley Booth não podia se importar menos.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Como eu sou uma anormal... Acho que posso continuar essa fic, algum dia. Mas, ao momento, seu status é de completa.


End file.
